Enemies Within, Part I: So Many
by Aleine Skyfire
Summary: In the 31st century, Professor Moriarty teams up with the Evil Emperor Zurg, and Star Command will have to call upon Sherlock Holmes to defeat the Napoleon of Crime. Part 1 of a crossover with Buzz Lightyear of Star Command.
1. Prologue: The Summons

**Author's Note:**

Halloa, all! I had originally considered uploading this fic in the crossover section, as it is indeed a crossover. _But_. The story being a crossover between two fairly obscure cartoons possessed of small fandoms, there was an even chance that this fic would hardly be read at all. _So_. For convenience's sake, I'm uploading this on FFN under the SH22 section, and putting in plugs on a BLoSC forum.

_Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_ and _Sherlock Holmes in the 22__nd__ Century_ are my absolute favorite cartoons. Buzz Lightyear and Mira Nova have long been my hero and heroine. Sherlock Holmes has been my hero for quite a while now (just go _look_ at the story list on my profile), and I really like Beth Lestrade. Warp Darkmatter and Evil Emperor Zurg have long been favorite villains. Professor Moriarty is a newer favorite.

The most natural thing in the world would be to bring them together and see how they manage. That, in essence, was my initial reason for this little crossover epic. The other reasons… well, you'll figure them out as we go. =) Now, I could say "The game's afoot!" OR: "To infinity and beyond!"

Which would you rather pick?

**Disclaimer:** _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_ & Co. belong to Disney/Pixar. Characters original to _Sherlock Holmes in the 22__nd__ Century_ belong to DiC. Sherlock Holmes himself belongs to the public domain. All that belongs to _me_ are the backstories of these characters and this whole wild idea.

* * *

><p><strong>==Enemies Within, Part I==<strong>

**So Many**

* * *

><p><em>In the 31st century, Professor Moriarty teams up with the Evil Emperor Zurg, and Star Command will have to call upon Sherlock Holmes to defeat the Napoleon of Crime.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dramatis Personae<strong>

_From the 22nd Century:_

James Moriarty: A clone of the original Professor Moriarty, this man is as brilliant a criminal mastermind as his predecessor—and even more dangerous, since he will actually do his own dirty work. His ultimate goal is no less than world domination, and the greatest threat to his goal once again is none other than Sherlock Holmes.

Martin Fenwick: A French geneticist, Dr. Fenwick created the clone Moriarty to help him achieve wealth and power… but the clone had other ideas. Fenwick now serves his own creation very faithfully, if not quite competently. Curiously, the Frenchman looks more alien than human with his ashen skin, deformed face, and stooped posture.

Sherlock Holmes: Returned to life by a scientific breakthrough, the Great Detective inhabits the body of a young man once more, though his personality is tempered the wisdom of several decades of life. Like Moriarty, he has adapted extremely well to the new century but remains a Victorian at heart.

Watson: A compudroid of New Scotland Yard, Watson scanned the journals of the original John H. Watson, M.D., and took on the good Doctor's persona. He now lives in 221B Baker Street and acts as Holmes's partner-in-solving-crime.

Beth Lestrade: New Scotland Yard's youngest, most rebellious inspector is a descendant of the original Inspector G. Lestrade and clashes with the Great Detective about as often as her ancestor did. Nevertheless, she is responsible for Holmes's return to life, and she has since become his supervising officer.

_From the 31st Century:_

Evil Emperor Zurg: The galaxy's Most Wanted got on that list by dint of intended galactic conquest. This purple alien overlord is the avowed enemy of the Galactic Alliance and of Buzz Lightyear. Despite his characteristic kookiness, Zurg can cook up some intelligent schemes and is actually quite dangerous.

Warp Darkmatter: A humanoid, Warp once worked as a mole for Zurg, acting as Buzz Lightyear's partner. He is one of the very few people who can hold their own against the Great Galactic Hero in a fight. Warp now works openly as Zurg's right-hand man; ironically, his own right hand was damaged—his entire right arm is now cybernetic.

Buzz Lightyear: Star Command's poster boy and human head of Team Lightyear, Captain Lightyear is sworn to defend the galaxy against the likes of Zurg. He is bold and daring, if not quite sensible.

Mira Nova: A Tangean Royal, Mira is both humanoid princess and Space Ranger. She is one of the best, Buzz's copilot, and often the voice of reason in her team.

Booster: A gentle giant of an alien, Booster is a naïve but dedicated Ranger, whose best friend is a robot.

XR: An eXperimental Ranger, XR is a tin can-shaped, wise-cracking robot, who is as good a troublemaker as he is a Ranger.

Commander Nebula: The tough but not unkind human runs Star Command and considers Buzz to be his protégé. XR and his "brother" XL consider Nebula to be their dad, as he signed the work orders that gave them life.

* * *

><p><strong>==Prologue==<strong>

**The Summons**

_See the devil on the doorstep now_

_My, oh my_

_Telling everybody, oh, just how to_

_Live their lives_

Warp Darkmatter had a bad feeling about this.

He watched the controlled chaos of the brainpods and Grubs around him and could not help shaking his head. His boss had come up with a real doozy this time.

Zurg had been in the "evil business" since about the time Warp was born—forty-one years ago, thank you _very_ much—but the Evil Emperor had been on his campaign for galactic conquest for only ten years. Well, he _said_ "only". It kind of felt like forever, and Warp hadn't even been fulltime on Planet Z for five years yet.

It felt like forever to Zurg, too, apparently. After the ordeal with the space mummy (and _dang_ if Warp ever wanted to be drained of his lifeforce again!), Zurg had decided that a helping hand was in order to conquer the galaxy. Furthermore, he had the wild idea to call upon an evildoer from the past. He'd scoured the history books from scores of planets, and Warp had been drafted into research duty, too.

Dolfine of Rhizome was not what Zurg was looking for. Neither were Telminster of Tangea, K'yoda of Tradeworld, Ani-Sk-Din, Omu, Stalbyk… Genghis Khan had been an intriguing possibility. But there was the whole Dark Ages thing, and nobody wanted to deal with that.

Continuing through human history, Zurg had come across Lenin, Mussolini, and Hitler. Warp had had one heck of a time dissuading his boss from picking any of those monsters. He discovered that Zurg had no idea what the Holocaust or the Iron Curtain was, and very little idea as to what Earth's three world wars had really been like. Half-human himself and raised on Capital Planet, a.k.a. Planet Earth, Warp _did_ understand, and knew that he did _not_ want those human horrors unleashed upon his, frankly, wishy-washy galaxy.

Moving on through human history, Zurg stumbled across an extraordinary individual—a clone. At a point in Earth's history when cloning was very much illegal, a French geneticist named Martin Fenwick had retrieved DNA and RNA samples of mankind's most infamous literary villain: Professor James Moriarty. Born in the year 2101, the clone of the deceased Victorian mathematician set out to conquer the world. One man had stood in his way, the same man who'd killed the original professor: Sherlock Holmes, returned to life through the efforts of one Inspector Beth Lestrade of New Scotland Yard.

The clone's résumé, as it were, was impressive. Moriarty had a genius for mathematics and astrophysics, and he was a consummate strategist and mastermind. His only failing was that he, like Zurg, had always been defeated by his archenemy.

"But Holmes would not be here to stop him this time, would he?" Zurg had mused. "Delicious."

Well, that did it. Zurg was captivated with the idea of meeting a Victorian supervillain, let alone working with him to conquer the galaxy.

Warp's problem with the idea was simply this: if Moriarty was brilliant enough to take over the galaxy, he was brilliant enough to overthrow Zurg. Would such a massive intelligence be content with a power share? Warp's gut told him the whole thing was one big mistake of epic proportions. Zurg, as per usual, refused to listen.

So now Warp watched as an incredibly complex computer worked to bring home a human being physically and mentally intact from nine centuries ago. Warp was a technician and a mechanic of no mean skill, but the science of it went over not only _his_ head but more than half of the _brainpods'_, as well. That took some doing.

At last, violet light shimmered in the transportation tube. Dozens of beings watched in silent awe as a humanoid shape materialized in the tube. When the light faded, it left behind a tall, well-built man in his late thirties—Caucasian, thick black hair streaked with silver, chiseled features. His clothes were an odd mix of what Warp thought must've been Regency fashion and 22nd century utility. But what truly struck him were the newcomer's eyes: dark blue, calculating, sharp enough to cut one's self on.

He suppressed a shiver as Zurg approached the tube, his arms thrown wide. "Welcome to the 31st century, Professor Moriarty!" he cried joyfully.

The man stepped out of the tube and swept the vast chamber with a penetrating, analytical gaze. His expression betrayed no surprise of what had to be, even for a postmodern mind, an alarming sight: brains in jars attached to robot bodies and alien, gnome-sized Grubs—in Zurg's own words, his freak show staff. The cold blue eyes came to rest a moment on Warp, and he felt as though he couldn't breathe. It was as if, in two or so seconds, the man had taken Warp Darkmatter apart and learned all that there was to know about him. Warp felt naked and defenseless beneath that gaze.

Then the terrible eyes moved on, and Warp found himself nearly gasping for breath.

The man's gaze at last settled upon Zurg, and he smiled slightly. Warp started: he had not expect the man's smile to appear genuinely pleasant. "I believe you have the advantage of me. Whom have I the honor of addressing?" The voice was a smooth, cultured, undeniably British bass. Warp could definitely imagine it being used in a college classroom.

Zurg smiled widely. "I am the Evil Emperor Zurg—" Warp rolled his eyes, shook his head minutely—"and this is my domain, Planet Z." The poor purple guy looked ready to burst with giddiness. Craters, this was _so_ not good. "Welcome, welcome!"

Despite the fact that Warp didn't want to be subjected to the severity of those dark blue eyes again, he cleared his throat. "Oh, yes," Zurg said in a duller tone. He motioned at Warp. "This is my right-and man, Warp Darkmatter."

Warp stepped forward and nodded as the penetrating gaze returned to him. "Honor to meet you, Professor," he said evenly.

"Likewise, I'm sure." Moriarty gave him one final, measured look before turning back to Zurg. "Might I inquire as to _why_ you have brought me nine hundred years into the future?"

Zurg genially threw his arm around Moriarty's broad shoulders, and Warp realized that the man was only an inch shorter than Zurg's 6'7". _Holy nova_. "You see, Professor, it's like this. There is a corrupt interplanetary government known as the Galactic Alliance, and an even worse police force known as Star Command…"

It didn't take long for Zurg to bring his guest up to speed, and Warp was impressed with his boss's business-like brevity. Moriarty remained motionless—except for those dark ice chips he had for eyes, which were almost constantly roaming—and seemed to absorb everything Zurg said.

At last… "Essentially, then, you wish for my aid to depose this Galactic Alliance and set up a strong empire in its place."

Zurg clapped his hands once. "That's it in a nutshell!"

Moriarty smiled pensively, his gaze turning distant. "I see. It is certainly an intriguing business." He took a few steps forward, then turned back to Zurg. "My aid does come with a price, as I'm sure you must know."

Warp winced. _Here it comes_…

"Name it," Zurg urged.

Moriarty's dark blue eyes met Zurg's crimson ones squarely. "I want Capital Planet for my own."

Of course. His lifelong ambition.

Zurg laughed in triumph. "Done!" He struck out his hand.

Moriarty grasped it with a smile that did not bode well at all for Star Command. "May fortune smile upon our partnership." Warp almost felt sorry for Buzz.

Zurg was beaming. The freak show was cheering.

So why did Warp still feel uneasy about all this?

_Sliding down the Information Highway_

_Buying in just like a bunch of fools_

_Time is ticking and we can't go back_

_My, oh my_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

If there's anything in this first installment that's unclear to you, it should all be cleared up in the first few chapters. I hope.

Forgive me if Zurg seems a bit flat. I've been writing BLoSC fanfiction for over three years now, and I _still_ don't have a firm grasp on his characterization. He's a mix of goofiness, evil, and dead seriousness that's _really_ hard to get right.

Warp, on the other hand… Warp, I love dearly. I think he was probably my first character crush. Working from his POV is all too easy since, out of all the BLoSC cast, he's one of the most realistic characters.

Moriarty… well, heh-heh, whether he's the original or the cartoon clone, I _love_ him. The clone himself is like and unlike the original, but very respectfully characterized by the SH22 writers: a serious, brilliant man who is determined to take control of the world and will crush anyone in his path, even his esteemed archenemy. He's certainly not like Zurg, who's an unstable mix of lovable silliness and dangerous solemnity. If Moriarty has one weakness, it's his temper—but he's not psychopathic, not in the popular sense of the word. He has his lights, and he sticks to them. The fact that they oppose the established law is immaterial to him.

Now, I must ask that you be patient. This will be a long, careful work-in-progress, and I'm afraid we probably won't be seeing the Great Detective until Chapter 3 at least, if not 4 or even 5. Nevertheless, we'll not only meet Sherlock Holmes, Watson, and Beth Lestrade, but, in the future, we'll be seeing a host of BLoSC characters, including Gravitina, Torque, the evil Buzz Lightyear, Dr. Ozma Furbanna, Romac, Ty Parsec, Rocket Crocket, XL… In other words:

_**Stay tuned and please review!**_


	2. Ch01: The Napoleon of Crime

**Author's Note:**

Well, I was going to write this chapter in my fanfic notebook, the way I wrote the prologue. I didn't want to do any impulse writing for this story.

…so guess what I ended up doing? *sighs* I am such a sucker for my evil muse. I think, at least, that, in my "impulse writing," I managed to write Zurg tolerably well. Sorry about the short chapter—first chapters tend to be that way with me. =P Enjoy!

**To my reviewers:**

Historian1912: *laughs* I only wish I _were_ genius-level crazy! And related to Sherlock Holmes, for that matter! 'Fraid I don't know of any Anglo-Saxon blood in me. Don't worry, though, I'll get all the way through this story—it'll just take a long time to do so. It's a pretty huge concept. *giggles* Why can I just _see_ you nearly jumping through the roof when reading the summary? ;D Anyway, glad you liked the prologue, and Warp's POV (which you know I love to write). Yeeeaaah, I do kind of have a tendency towards weird stuff, don't I? I guess the fantastic just appeals to my muse—and I always and forever have loved time-travel as a theme. Thank you very much, and you're welcome! God bless!

Ranger-Nova: Ooo, glad you enjoyed it! I'm trying to make this story as easy as possible for both fandoms to follow, but of course it helps if you've seen bits of the show. If I recall correctly, SH22 is for sale on Amazon, if you ever have that option. Glad you think that Zurg is okay thus far, and hopefully you'll continue to think so! And I'm also glad you see his scheme as plausible, because I really do think it's something he'd do. And glad you thought Warp and Moriarty IC! For Moriarty, I stick with the show (I've watched most his episodes several times, since he's one of my favorite characters) and then draw off of how I think the original Moriarty would think and act. Ohhh, I can't wait for Buzz and Holmes to interact, either—you're dead right there's potential for fun interaction. They are _very_ different. It's gonna be interesting, definitely. Mira and Lestrade will also be very fun to write. Yeah, I can't wait to bring in other characters—I think that, ironically, Ozma's going to play an important role. And Evilyear… well, sure, he can match Moriarty in sheer evilness. Definitely. But, of course, he just couldn't beat Moriarty's intelligence. Muwahahaha, yes, the Rangers _do_ have their work cut out for them… God bless!

Erin3000: Thank you! Ha-ha, I can't wait for Holmes and Lestrade to meet Buzz, either!

* * *

><p><strong>==Chapter I==<strong>

**The Napoleon of Crime**

_What about the world today?  
>What about the place that we call home?<br>_

The planet before him glittered gold and red and silver. Of course, appearances were quite deceiving, for he knew that this particular planet was considered by all to be the cesspool of the galaxy. His gaze drifted to the stars above, cold and distant and utterly spectacular.

"Space," he whispered reverently. "The final frontier."

"Master?"

He shook his head, not taking his gaze away from the magnificent vista spread before him. "You still haven't watched _Star Trek_, have you?"

"Uhh…"

"Never mind. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>Warp Darkmatter <em>still<em> had a bad feeling about this. And, gosh-darn it, he was going to try to get through to Zurg one more time. "Boss!"

Zurg was conferring further down the hallway with a brainpod. He didn't look up.

And Warp knew his boss had heard him. He scowled. "O Most Majestic and Utterly Evil Imperialness?"

Zurg looked up then—all the way up to the ceiling, shaking his head. "Darkmatter, _really_. You didn't have to go _that_ far."

"I'm a big believer in overkill. We've established that already."

"Pish-posh. So!" Zurg waved the brainpod away. "What's on your alleged mind?"

Warp sighed and moved closer so that Zurg would be the only one to hear him in the busy hallway. "Look, Big Z, I _still_ think this is a bad idea." Zurg started to glance aside, and Warp held up his real hand. "No, wait. _Listen_. This guy's been here only a week and already he's mastered living in our century. And, to be honest—"

"Oo, this ought to be good!"

Warp rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. "To. Be. Honest. The man's a creep."

Zurg clapped his hands once and rubbed them together. "Well, then, Warpster, you and he should get along swimmingly."

Warp moaned, dragging his real hand over his face. "I'm not getting through…"

"Nope, not really," Zurg said cheerfully. "Look, Darkmatter, believe it or not, I appreciate your concern. No, really, I do. Shows you have a brain and you're using it—there's hope for you yet! But I think your concern is unfounded. Professor Moriarty is a perfectly sane, logical man. He's certainly not like Evilyear or my unfortunate energy vampire project gone awry."

Warp snorted.

"And he doesn't have a power base here," Zurg continued. "I do. He has to know that he can't challenge me without challenging that. And if it came right down to it, I could certainly match him in a contest of wits."

"This from the man who couldn't figure out how to use his own word in a sentence?" Warp said skeptically.

Zurg scowled and folded his arms petulantly. "Not my fault Lightyear caught me off-guard."

Warp growled and smacked his forehead. "_That's_ it! That's it _right_ there! If _Lightyear_ can catch you off-guard, what can a guy who's working with you and has _ten times Lightyear's brainpower_ do to you?"

The nearest hall-comm. came to life before Zurg could answer. _"The agents are in position, O Evil One,"_ announced a Grub from the bridge.

"Capital!" Zurg beamed. "We'll be right there. Coming, Darkmatter? Or will Moriarty 'creep you out' too much?"

"That henchman of his sure will," Warp muttered. "I can't _believe_ you actually pulled _him_ through, too!"

"Professional courtesy, Darkmatter," Zurg shot over his shoulder. "Something I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about."

Aaaaarrrrrrgggghhh… yep, Warp was about ready to blast something. Or bang his head against the wall. Come to think of it, the latter option was _almost_ more appealing…

* * *

><p>James Moriarty stepped out onto a Tradeworld elevated sidewalk and smiled infinitesimally. It was a milk run today—just a bit of gun-running to get a feel for Tradeworld and operations in general. Moriarty still intended to do his own dirty work.<p>

Behind him, Fenwick got out of their shuttle and scowled at the many pedestrians—all but a small handful of them alien. "_Zoot_," he muttered. "As if ze freak show staff wazn't bad enough."

Moriarty lifted a patrician eyebrow to remind the Frenchman of his own barely-human appearance. "You're one to talk," he said dryly, setting off for the Fixer's.

He had learned that, two years ago, there were three interplanetary experts on Tradeworld to contact for illegal activities: Crumford Lorak, Keno Kentrix, and the Fixer. Now there were only two, thanks to Team Lightyear's bust of Kentrix's operations on Mahambas VI. Kentrix's organization had splintered, and the Fixer provided one of the smaller fences for Kentrix's old goods.

And who knew? Perhaps they'd be lucky and run into Team Lightyear. He knew that Zurg was hoping for the exact opposite, but Moriarty wanted very much to see them in action and study them in person. He had not gotten Sherlock Holmes's measure, after all, until the young man was actively combating his syndicate.

It was almost a pity that Holmes could not have followed him into this new age as he had before. Conquest would be "all too easy," to quote Darth Vader. Still, he supposed he should be grateful for small favors. Sherlock Holmes had proven himself in two different centuries and lifetimes to be too powerful an opponent.

* * *

><p>Old Kentrix weaponry was still being distributed in the galaxy's underworld, and, lately, there'd been a fresh surge of it flooding the black markets. Star Command's detective division had gotten word that there was to be a sale from the Fixer's shop, and Team Lightyear was there to make the bust. Each Ranger hidden, they allowed the buyer to get inside the shop before they sprung the trap.<p>

"Now that is the ugliest human I have ever seen," XR commented casually as the buyer struggled beneath Booster's bulk.

"Hey!" the man cried in a strong French accent.

"XR," Buzz said warningly, handcuffing the Fixer. He was more amused than annoyed, really, and XR was right—with his greyish skin and oddly deformed face, their buyer looked more alien than human.

"Hey, you don't have anything on me!" the Fixer protested.

"Me, neither!" the Frenchman chimed.

Buzz lifted an eyebrow. "Possession and purchase of illegal weaponry? Nooo, I think we've got _plenty_ on you two."

"Aaand don't think I've forgotten that whole AFD business," XR warned the Fixer, scowling and tapping his right tread.

The alien merely rolled his eyes. "Oh, for crying out loud…"

* * *

><p>From a deserted room in a neighboring building, Moriarty was watching the arrests through a mini-cam on Fenwick's coat collar. He frowned, but not because his right-hand man had gotten himself arrested <em>again<em>. No, it was because there was someone missing from this little drama.

"Oh," he said aloud. "Idiot. She's out here somewhere."

"Ooo," said a female voice behind him, "you're just smart—" approximately 120 pounds slammed into him out of nowhere—"aren't you?"

He felt one manacle clasp around his wrist. Snarling, he grabbed at his attacker's wrist and pivoted, sending his attacker into the nearby wall. Smirking, he bowed as he had to royalty in the nineteenth century. "Princess Mira Nova, I presume."

The redheaded, blue-skinned woman rose and flipped through the air—he dodged and grabbed her ankle as she came down, slamming her to the floor. "An honor to meet you, Your Highness," he said smoothly. She growled and sprung forward… but he stopped her, grabbing her wrist again. He was now holding her completely suspended in the air, by her right ankle and left wrist. "Really, such behavior in a princess," he purred, amused.

She weighed less than Lestrade had, and he knew Ranger Nova had only three years with Star Command under her belt. The volatile Beth Lestrade, on the other hand, had possessed six years of experience in New Scotland Yard by the time Moriarty had first met her—and they had been in each other's ionizer sights for three years following that. It was a fair estimation that Lestrade was a better fighter than Nova.

The alien princess's beautiful face twisted with fury, and she swung her free fist towards his face. Rather than drop her, he turned his head and braced himself for the punch…

…and experienced the disconcerting sensation of an intangible hand passing straight into his skull. A moment later, the psychic sensations kicked in, and he distantly heard… a gasp, two gasps?... as he collapsed to the floor. As Nova's look of astonishment swam in his vision, he felt his mental defenses penetrated—thoughts, memories, emotions all at the mercy of the young woman who had just entered his mind.

And then James Moriarty became well and truly angry. Tightening his grip on her wrist and ankle to a chokehold, he swung her, all his weight thrown behind the move. The violating hand passed harmlessly out of his skull, and she collided full-force with the wall and dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Breathing hard, Moriarty rose to his feet. He could take her with him, but Buzz Lightyear & Co. would be sure to follow and take her right back. No, he was not prepared to take prisoners. Not yet.

He took care in getting away from the area, not even bothering to spring open the manacle around his wrist. He just needed to get out of here _now_. He could always break Fenwick out of prison later—he'd done so several times in the past.

In the shuttle, he commed Zurg as he ran the preflight check. "Did you see all that?"

"_I did,"_ Zurg replied irately. _"Craters, why did Lightyear have to be the one to bust the Fixer on today of all days? Doesn't that just can your peaches?"_

Resisting the urge to sigh, Moriarty revved the ship to life. "I can rescue Fenwick later. Right now, we need to go."

But Zurg was off on a rant about Lightyear's penchant for ruining his operations—Moriarty supposed he couldn't even blame Zurg for it. Darkmatter's voice came on the comm. and said, _"Roger that. Your hangar's open and waiting for you."_

And at least Darkmatter had some sense in him. "Understood." The shuttle lifted smoothly into the air and arced up towards a Dreadnought waiting behind Tradeworld's largest moon.

* * *

><p>"Mira? C'mon, Ranger, wake up."<p>

Mira opened her eyes slowly, saw her captain gazing down at her. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey, yourself," he smiled back. "Looks like you got hit pretty good."

She winced, holding her head. "Yeah. I hurt like the dickens all over… Oh!" Memory flooded her then, almost overwhelming her with the information she'd gleaned from her opponent's mind. "_Ohmygosh_, that man! Buzz, did you see him?"

He blinked. "The back-up you fought? No, he was gone before we got here."

Grimacing, Mira pushed herself up into a sitting position on the floor. "He… I've never felt anyone like that before. I got into his head. He…" She looked up at Buzz, amazement in her large blue eyes. "He was brilliant, Buzz. He was so incredibly intelligent that it hurt just to get a read on him. He had this… this massive presence…"

She shook her head, trying to formulate the words to describe her experience. "It was almost like holding mental contact with the Unimind… but, well, different, because he's obviously not a hive mentality or a telepath."

As Mira had begun to explain, Buzz had frowned… and his frown deepened throughout her tale. "And this man is a Zurg agent?"

"No, he's not," she said quietly. "I didn't have much time, but I got a lot in those few seconds. And he's not Zurg's agent—Buzz, he's Zurg's new _partner_."

Buzz looked astonished for a moment only before he laughed. "Mira! Zurg doesn't go in for partners—not since my evil double made that huge mess of things two years ago! He's just not that kind of—"

"Buzz, there's more," Mira said patiently. "It's… I don't know, I could have misread it, but…"

"But what?"

"This man? I think he's from the past. And if he's who I think he is—" she met Buzz's gaze squarely—"we're in big trouble."

_We've never been so many  
>And we've never been so alone<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Writing the scene between Moriarty and Mira made me so nervous, especially because it's so important. I'm still not sure how good it is or how much I like it. What I did like was Moriarty's "Explain, Explain, Oh Crap" moment—inspired by Sherlock, actually, in the BBC series, but I could really hear Moriarty saying that.

Oh yes, and let me specify some heights really quickly. These are based off of observations of the specific height of characters and the seemingly average heights of extras in the two shows… with some speculation thrown in:

Booster: 6'10".

Zurg: 6'7".

Moriarty: 6'6".

Holmes: 6'2".

Warp: 6'1".

Fenwick: 6'.

Lestrade: 5'11".

Buzz: 5'10".

Commander Nebula: 5'9".

Mira: 5'9".

Watson: 5'9".

XR: 4'.

Okay, now that I've gone and made this A/N reeeally long just with that little list… ^_^ For the benefit of the BLoSC fans who haven't watched SH22, allow me to explain the _Star Trek_ bit. In the episode "The Adventure of the Mazarin Chip," Moriarty suggests creating a transporter and beaming himself and Fenwick out of a police-surrounded apartment… then tells Fenwick that he's kidding. "Idiot. You obviously haven't watched the classics." Given the original Moriarty's in-depth knowledge of astrophysics, it was a stroke of brilliance on the writers' part.

Next up… Star Command discovers who exactly is now working with Zurg, thanks to Mira, and a daring plan is conceived! Stay tuned!

_**Please review!**_


End file.
